Memory
by n4oK0
Summary: You will always in my mind, my heart, my soul. Summary sucks. One Shot. Mpreg. Yaoi. 2Min, Krisho.


**Title :****Memory**

**Pairing**** :****2Min, Krisho**

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, MPreg.

**Summary**** :** You will always in my mind, my heart, my soul.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Choi Minho merapikan makam kedua orang tuanya dari daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Minho sangat telaten dengan pekerjaannya itu. Dia seperti tidak mau makam Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun menjadi kotor dengan daun kering.

"Hyung." suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Minho menoleh ke belakang. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Minho melihat Suho, adik sematawayangnya itu berjalan dengan seseorang yang langsung membuat raut wajah Minho menjadi tegang dan kesal.

"Sedang apa Suho dengan lelaki itu?!" tanya Minho ketus kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hihihi, kau itu kenapa selalu ketus begitu jika Suho bersama dengan Kris? Dia itu pacarnya, yeobo. Seharusnya kau bisa menerima itu." Sahut Choi Taemin, istri dari Choi Minho yang memang sejak tadi menemani sang suami mengunjungi makam orang tuanya yang juga merupakan mertuanya itu, sambil tertawa geli. Taemin masih tidak habis pikir mengapa suaminya itu sangat tidak menyukai Wu Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris.

Kris adalah kekasih Suho. Lelaki kelahiran Cina berkebangsaan Kanada itu adalah teman kuliah Suho. Awalnya yang Minho tahu Suho selalu bertengkar dengan Kris. Namun sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, perilaku Suho mulai berubah. Dia sering keluar pada malam hari dan kembali menjelang pagi. Minho tidak terlalu mau ikut campur urusan Suho karena adiknya itu masih melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai mahasiswa dengan baik. Hanya saja, satu malam ketika Minho pulang telat dari kantornya, dia mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku. Di depan pintu rumahnya, Minho melihat Suho berciuman mesra dengan seorang pria yang Minho ketahui setelahnya adalah Kris.

Keduanya terlalu larut dengan dunia mereka sendiri sehingga tidak sadar akan kehadiran Minho. Baru setelah Minho mendengar desahan-desahan dari Suho, dia lalu kembali kepada akal sehatnya. Dia berpura-pura batuk, membuat kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Suho yang melihat kakaknya menatapnya dengan tajam langsung menundukkan wajahnya, malu dan takut akan reaksi Minho. Namun yang membuat Minho tambah kesal adalah Kris. Pemuda Cina itu justru memberikan senyum yang mengesankan bahwa dia tidak perduli dengan kehadiran Minho. Sejak itu, Minho mulai mengawasi tingkah laku Kris yang justru semakin mesra terhadap Suho.

Seperti sekarang, Minho meradang lagi melihat Kris yang dengan santainya merangkul pinggang Suho dan sesekali mencium ceruk leher Suho membuat si empunya tertawa geli. Keduanya sudah berdiri di depan Minho yang juga sudah berdiri. Minho menatap Kris dengan tajam yang dibalas oleh Kris dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hyung. Kris ingin berdoa untuk mommy dan daddy." Sahut Suho sambil tersenyum manis. Minho hanya menatap Kris sejenak yang mulai melepas rangkulannya dari Suho untuk membungkuk hormat pada Minho. Melihat tingkah Kris yang sopan, Minho menjadi sedikit melunak dan mengangguk, memperbolehkannya berdoa untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Taemin melihat sang suami Minho mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa. Begitu pun Suho dan Kris. Taemin tersenyum lega melihat Minho memperbolehkan Kris ikut berdoa dengan mereka. Taemin tahu sedikit demi sedikit Minho akan membuka hatinya untuk Kris. Hanya saja Minho memang terlalu melindungi dan memanjakan Suho sejak Kyuhyun meninggal di hari pernikahan mereka. Taemin pun mulai ikut berdoa mengikuti ketiganya. Keempatnya berdoa beberapa saat sampai suara Kris memecah kesunyian di pemakaman tersebut.

"Siwon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi, perkenalkan namaku Wu Fan, tapi semua orang lebih sering memanggilku Kris. Aku kekasih Suho." Begitu Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu, mata Minho terbuka dan dia mengalihkan pandangan tidak sukanya kepada Kris. Dia berpikir bahwa Kris seenaknya saja mengaku sebagai kekasih Suho di depan orang tuanya tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya. Namun Minho membiarkan Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya karena di satu sisi Minho penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada anda berdua karena sudah menghadirkan Suho di dunia ini. Terutama anda Kyuhyun-ssi. Terima kasih karena anda telah mempertaruhkan nyawa anda untuk melahirkan Suho. Karena jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku." Suho dan Minho membelalakan kedua mata mereka mendengar Kris berbicara demikian. Sedangkan Taemin membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum senang. Dia menggenggam tangan Minho yang serta merta membuat Minho menoleh kearah Taemin. Minho masih tidak percaya jika Kris berani mengakui bahwa Suho adalah belahan jiwanya di depan makam Kyuhyun dan juga Siwon. Minho merasa sedikit tersentuh dengan pengakuan Kris ini, namun egonya masih beranggapan bahwa Kris bukan orang yang tepat untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku mencintai Suho sebagaimana aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku. Dan sekarang aku yakin untuk melakukan ini di hadapan anda berdua." Setelah berkata demikian, Kris tiba-tiba menghadap Suho dan berlutut. Suho dan Minho kembali membelalakan mata mereka karena mereka terkejut dengan tindakan Kris. Mereka tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kris selanjutnya. Sementara Taemin, dia semakin senang sehingga senyumannya semakin lebar dan bisa terdengar tawa kecilnya melihat Kris yang berlutut di depan Suho sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi cincin platinum dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya.

"Aku tahu kita masih muda Suho dan aku juga tahu bahwa hyungmu disana tidak menyukaiku." Kata-kata itu membuat Minho menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang justru sekali lagi dibalas dengan seringaian kecil.

"Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat saat kau mengajakku untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuamu. Aku akan melamarmu di depan mereka untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku terhadapmu. Maka dari itu Suho.." Kris memotong sedikit ucapannya karena dia meraih tangan Suho yang sekarang sudah menangis karena tindakan mendadak Kris tersebut. Kris memasang cincin yang dia bawa ke jari manis Suho lalu menciumnya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kris sambil memasang senyum mautnya membuat Suho tersenyum walau airmata masih deras mengalir. Suho menjawab Kris hanya dengan anggukan karena lidahnya seakan kelu untuk bisa mengucapkan sesuatu. Kris semakin menampakan senyum lebarnya lalu berdiri agar dia bisa memeluk erat tunangannya sekarang.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku belum setuju Suho! Mommy! Daddy! Suho seenaknya saja bertunangan dengan lelaki ini. Dia tidak bisa dipercaya! Di..Hmpp!" Minho belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tangan Taemin sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Minho hanya terkejut Suho. Nanti dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, Minho tidak akan punya waktu untukmu Suho sayang. Dia akan mempunyai seseorang lagi untuk diurusnya selain aku." Taemin mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyum yang masih terpasang dibibirnya. Seketika itu juga, Minho berhenti memberontak dan menatap Taemin dengan pandangan tidak percaya namun ada setitik harapan bahwa dugaannya benar. Taemin bukannya menjawab dia justru meraih tangan Minho yang terlepas darinya saat Minho mengajukan keberatannya akan lamaran Kris pada Suho dan meletakannya pada perutnya sendiri.

"Kita akan mempunyai anggota keluarga baru, yeobo." Mendengar pengakuan Taemin bahwa dia sekarang sedang hamil, Minho melupakan masalah Suho dan memeluk erat Taemin. Minho memutar tubuh Taemin sambil tertawa senang, melupakan bahwa dia sedang berada di pemakaman sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadap makam Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Mommy, Daddy, maaf kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan di makam kalian, tapi ini berita gembira untukku, untuk kami berdua. Kalian akan punya cucu." Sahut Minho senang. Suho dan Kris hanya tertawa melihat Minho bersikap seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya.

"Aku senang sekali mommy,daddy. Aku akan menjadi ayah, aku bisa merasakan apa yang pernah kau rasakan daddy. Dan Taemin.." Minho kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Taemin dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Taemin akan merasakan apa yang pernah kau rasakan mommy. Dan kali ini aku akan melakukan apa yang pernah daddy lakukan untukmu mommy. Aku akan menjaga Taemin dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku janji." Minho merangkul Taemin membuat pria cantik itu meletakkan kepalanya si bahu Minho. Minho menatap ke arah langit dan memanjatkan doanya untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

_Daddy, Mommy, lihatlah kami. Kami sudah mampu berdiri sendiri. Suho mungkin akan segera menikah. Walau aku masih tidak setuju dengan calonnya, namun jika dia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia._

_Lalu aku, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Aku akan mengajarkan anakku seperti kalian berdua mengajarkan aku dan Suho dulu. Terutama ajaranmu mommy. Kau yang selalu ada untuk kami saat daddy tiada. Kau yang selalu menyayangi kami tanpa pamrih. Aku yakin, anakku akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik dari aku dulu karena Taemin akan menjadi ibu yang terbaik dan juga karena dia memiliki halmeoni sepertimu mommy._

_Daddy, Mommy, sampai hari ini aku dan Suho masih merindukan kalian. Kami berdua masih ingin bersama dengan kalian, namun kami berdua juga tahu bahwa mommy dan daddy sudah bahagia disana. Kami hanya mohon, mommy dan daddy masih mau menjaga kami dan menyayangi kami. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu bahwa kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan kami lagi. _

_Daddy, Mommy, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi ayah dan ibu yang terbaik untuk kami. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang tua kami. Terima kasih karena kalian, kami ada di dunia ini. Terima kasih._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **FF ini aq persembahkan untuk hari ibu. Happy mothers day. _I luv my mom so muach and also my dad. Without them, I'm nothing. So, enjoy, _walau aneh, gaje banget n ga matching sama judulnya, udah gtu banyak errornya lagi. Seperti biasa, aq males _proof reading.. _^^v

Btw, ini kayak sequel dari Mother. So bagi yang belum baca Mother bisa baca disini. *di ffn udah ga ada .

Anyway, FF ini emang telat publish di hari ibunya, tapi _better late than never_ yak..

Udah gitu aja. Untuk amazing readers yang mau ninggalin jejak gomawo dan hugs buat kalian semua. Untuk yang baca juga gomawo..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
